maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12
Meister Robe is the 12th chapter of My-Otome series. Nina now wears the Robe of the Blue Sky Sapphire. She then battles Lumen, and emerges as the victor. Rad also makes his way but only to be stopped by Shizuru. The reinforcements arrived to save the town and settle the problem, and Nastuki compliments him for his good work. Mashiro is now back at the academy. Summary Nina simply blocks the attack of Slave, Robespierre, and delivers her own, shocking Mashiro, especially Lumen. The Cyborg then orders her slave to deliver the finishing blow, the White Terror Laser. Nina successfully defends herself against the attack and smashes the armor. However, the armor restored itself, while Lumen adds that no matter how strong the attack, it will regenerate. The Slave then attacks Nina, resulting on Mashiro feeling the damage too. Nina, worried over the safety of the Princess, thinks of a way to resolve everything on one blow. Robespierre then charges an attack and points it to the city, causing Mashiro to get on her feet, centering herself on the attack. This shocks Nina, but the Princess tells her not to worry, and they should worry about the safety of everyone and will leave everything to her Otome. Nina then begins charging her attack, La Marseillaise, and hits Robespierre with a powerful surge of beam. A heart-like mark appears on the Slave's chest area. Lumen mocks Nina by saying that one attack wont be able to bring Robespierre down, but Nina tells her that it would be futile, as her heart is about to explode soon. Then the Ultimate Heartbreak occurs, causing Nina to lean on Mashiro, while Lumen vanishes, saying that she failed. Rad then states that the fire wont be extinguished, along with three new Slaves and Slave Masters. Mashiro asks if they would still fight, something that Rad affirms, and adds that they would gladly sacrifice their lives for the sake of their goal. As the slaves attack, Shizuru cuts them all, saying that she wont allow her cute students to be harmed, which causes delight to Arika and shocks Nina. Rad acknowledges the presence of the Deputy Headmistress who is in her Robe, and engages her to battle. Though the combatants were an even match, Rad and his group left, saying that the Princess should remember well his face. The Princess is then approached by the civilians, thanking her for what she have done. Arika then points to a position where many Otome were lined, and says that the requested reinforcements finally arrived, praising Mashiro for his good work, and orders the girls to commence the rescue operation. Haruka then hits Mashiro on his head, saying that she has a higher opinion on him now. Arika states that she feels a little burned out, as Mashiro is not just her Master anymore. now that Nina also made a contract with him. Sergey yells at the Mashiro on how she did something selfish, and grabs his clothing, reminding him about his position. Nagi then appears and tells the Prime Minister that there was no other choice, on which Sergey responds that he is only thinking of his safety. The Archduke then approaches Mashiro and kisses his hand, complimenting him about his leadership skills, as well as the punch that he gave him before, and adds that he's glad that he doesn't have to worry about him anymore. Mashiro tells Nagi that what he did is thanks to Nina and Arika, who fought for him. Nagi then tells Mashiro that he can discipline Nina as much as he like and hands him a whip, and tells his Otome to serve the Princess the same way she served him, on which something that Nina agrees. Nagi then leaves, saying that one day, he will fulfill their engagement with each other. At the Garderobe Mausoleum, Fumi judges the girl's action with the incident. Fumi gave Arika a score of 100 points, while Nina receives nothing, since her actions put Mashiro's life in danger. Outside, Mashiro tells Nina not to worry about it, as it is her who made everyone safe. Nina, however, tells Mashiro that also because of her, Mashiro's foot got injured during the battle. Arika then declares that she will help Mashiro in his bath, on which Nina opposes, that she will be the one to help her instead, confusing Mashiro. Nina whispers to his ear, that it would be a big trouble if his secret were to be exposed. Arika changes her mind by saying that she will carry Mashiro onto their room, on which Nina opposes again, saying that it's reckless. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *Double-edge Sword *Spear Abilities Used *Hand to Hand Combat *White Terror Laser *Self-Regeneration *Swordsmanship *Spearmanship GEMs Used *Coral GEM *Blue Sky Sapphire Robes Used *Blue Sky Sapphire (Robe) *Bewitching Smile Amethyst (Robe) Items Used *Black Gem Miryoku Used *La Marseillaise *Ultimate Heartbreak Category:Chapters